Modern Day Assassins
by Mephiles the Dark Spartan
Summary: When Desmond is forced to flee to the City of New York for not-revealed reasons, he encounters some familiar faces who are forced to try to blend into modern-day situations. Some of them are… harder to get used to than others. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Desmond's Warm Welcome

**Let it be known that I have no ownership of Assassins Creed! So... The characters belong to their original owners and creators. Any characters that I make will be described as so later on. Have fun!**

**Chapter One- Desmond's Warm Welcome **

Desmond looked around. He saw a suitcase sitting on its own by a bench in the airport. It was rather large and the color black. He walked closer and his suspicions were confirmed. The symbol of the Assassins was cleverly hidden, looking from afar like a brand symbol. He looked at a note attached to it.

_To our former Desmond Miles;_

_We'll try to keep you safe while you're here. Keep your skills sharp; there are always new surprises behind every corner. By the way- If you are in need of a safe house, then go to this address:_

Desmond sighed. He picked up the suitcase and went to find a Taxi.

Desmond looked at the massive building in front of him. He gave a low whistle. _Impressive. _The building just gave off an air of importance, towering over the other buildings by far. He walked inside to an impressive entry room, where someone sat behind an ornate marble desk. They asked him his name and handed him Five Keycards. When he had asked why he needed Five, The person had shrugged and answered; "One is for if you lose the others. Most guests do." After the short conversation, he had moved to an elevator and put his keycard in a slot. He smiled slightly when the symbol for what floor he was going to changed to the symbol of the Assassins. "And looky here…" The elevator door opened with a "ding" and he stepped into a gorgeous living area. He carried the suitcase to a bedroom, where he opened it and found- much to his surprise- Several different outfits, including pair of additional Hoodies, one black and red and the other white and red, several pairs of jeans and a variety of assorted undershirts. _Why so many of everything? _He thought. It was a strangely large amount of clothes for a single person. There was another "Ding" from the elevator. When he walked out to see who it was, there was someone holding a large box, which they handed to him and then left, going back into the elevator. Desmond sat the box on a counter in the kitchen which was open to the living room. He stared at it for a while, and then opened it. "Why would I need… an Xbox? And what's with the extra controllers?" It was an Xbox, and it came with a grand total of four controllers. He suddenly became alert to the sound of squelching footsteps. He turned to see a sopping wet, white-cloaked figure. Desmond noticed just how similar they were in appearance. Altair stared at him. "...How do you turn off the strange room with the see-through door in which water falls from the ceiling?"

Desmond sighed. _This is going to be very interesting… Why does he smell like coconuts? _He turned around at a sound, looking into the kitchen where Ezio stood, holding a bottle of wine and trying to pull out the cork with his hidden hook blade. Ezio smirked in satisfaction as he succeeded in his task, and then looked cautiously at Desmond. Desmond shrugged and Ezio found a glass, and then found a second when he heard Desmond say; "I'll need one of those."


	2. Chapter 2 Altair and the Strange Room

**Chapter Two- Altair and the Strange Room**

**I.e. Altair's Introduction**

**A short Chapter, but these are all going to be fairly small.**

Altair looked around. He frowned. _Strange…What is this place? _He sat up, having been lying on a sofa, then saw that several things were made of strange materials. There were shields of invisible power keeping him from going out a wall; there was a black rectangular object that was about an inch thick that had a screen of the same power, and there were strange flameless candles that were still hot if you tried to touch them. He wandered around, than decided that it would be best to find somewhere to calm his mind and think on these things. After making such a decision, he had located a room where he flicked a strange piece of white material that ignited more of the flameless candles and had looked around. There was a strange bowl-like object with a metal… thing coming out of the wall that when he touched it would emit slightly hot water, a larger version of the object on the ground that he couldn't figure out how to activate, and had then found a strange division in the room, separating a large area that seemed secluded enough. It was also very cool, which was a nice relief to his burnt fingers- How would he have found out about the flameless candles if he hadn't poked them? – And had sat down to try to process all of these new objects. After Five minutes, he went to stand up, but then stumbled backwards when he hit something metal with his hand and was attacked by water. He wiped his eyes, but more water kept coming. It was actually kind of comfortable. He fumbled around, ended up closing the shower door, than tripped over something that smelled strangely sweet which ended up practically exploding and sending out a coconut-scented Burst of shampoo. Altair had no idea what it was however, and nearly slipped, barely maintaining his balance. He bumped into the shower door and luckily was able to open it and step out. He wiped water out of his eyes and blinked. He left the room of strangeness and walked down the hallway, his boots squelching against the hardwood floor. He saw Desmond and stared. In the area containing several strange pieces of shining metal, there was someone who looked like an Assassin struggling to open a bottle. _Altright, now I'm confused._

**If you have any suggestions for who should encounter what, then post it in a review!**

**-MTDS**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Disscussions

**Chapter 3- Family Discussions**

After the original shock of everything had leveled out and Desmond had given Altair one of the new outfits- The White and Red hoodie, Jeans, and a White undershirt, which Altair had immediately decided were instantly the best things ever invented, Altair had then sat cross-legged on the couch, barefoot, with a towel over his shoulders, waiting to hear about these other people. Desmond was slightly jealous of the fact that he seemed to pull off the outfit slightly better than he did. Ezio sat down in a comfortable living chair and handed one of the glasses of wine to Desmond. "I believe that we are all interested in the story of what has brought us together," he said. "I remember talking to Leonardo, than I appeared here. That is my story on this matter."

Altair nodded slightly. "I was discussing the training of the Novices with Malik. Later, I awoke in this place."

Desmond sighed and swallowed some of the wine. He winced. _Leave it to Ezio to take the harshest bottle of this stuff…_ He noticed how the other two were staring at him. "Um… How am I going to explain this…? Alright, first things first, we're all related." He noticed Ezio's expression change to one of thoughtfulness, while Altair's eyes narrowed. Desmond continued talking. "And I've been reliving your memories, so I essentially know everything you guys have ever done..."

"So you've been… spying on us?" Ezio cut in. Altair's expression got even darker. He wasn't liking Desmond. Desmond was instantly on the defensive. "No, no way! I'm not a stalker! I've been you, that's all!"

Ezio frowned. "…You are making no sense." He said simply. Altair was silent. Desmond laughed nervously. "Anyways, the point is that I know who you guys are-"

Altair finally spoke. "And yet we know nothing about you. Of course, I know nothing about either of you."

Ezio looked at Altair. "I know a small amount about you. Who wouldn't, though? You are Altair, correct?"

Altair responded with a nod, but was silent. Desmond sighed. "Alright, my name is Desmond, Desmond Miles. I'm related to you guys, and I was recently kidnapped by the Templars after… leaving the Assassins…" he winced at an unhappy look from Ezio and a dark glare from Altair. "And I recently have been working with some of the Assassins, yet I've been forced to come to New York, which is where we are now, and now you guys have shown up."

Ezio summed up the conversation. "So, you have… followed us through our memories…" He picked his words carefully, not wanting to make enemies yet by a badly timed sentence. "And have been fleeing from the Templars, until you discovered an Assassin Sanctuary in this… New York and we have met each other for no apparent reason."

Desmond nodded. "It's not a sanctuary, it's more of a… House, I guess." He explained.

Ezio sighed. "Well then…"

Altair was still glaring at Desmond. "Perhaps you can explain some of the… objects, which you have in your time."

Ezio nodded. "Yes, what are these strange things?"

Desmond grimaced. He looked at the clock. It was Ten PM. That explained why he wanted to go and sleep. "I'll explain tomorrow, why don't we all get some sleep first?"

Ezio nodded. "Wise words. Very well, where are the places for sleeping?"

Altair inclined his head slightly, also seeming to be tired. Desmond was relieved to delay the explanations- for a little while, at least. "There are three bedrooms, so I think we'll be fine." He then proceeded to decide who got which bedroom. They were all equally extravagant, so there would be no complaining. That was nice.

**Yay, longest Chapter so far! XP Well, Three Chapters today is good, and I already have plans for a few more. Until later;**

**-MTDS**


	4. Chapter 4 Good Morning?

**Chapter 4- Does This Count as a Good Morning? **

Desmond yawned and sat up. He got dressed and walked towards the kitchen, and then paused. _Were they real? _He walked up and sighed as he realized that they were indeed real. Altair was back in his normal outfit and was sitting cross-legged on the counter beside an empty box of Chips-Ahoy Cookies. He was nibbling on the last one, obviously pleased. There were cookie crumbs scattered all around him. Ezio was studying the Refrigerator, opening and closing it and flinching at the wave of cold each time. He poked one of the levers and yanked his arm back when water gushed out. He grumbled about his sodden sleeve, than glared at Desmond. "How about we get to the explanations before we end up killing ourselves with these machines?"

Altair looked at Ezio. "Don't you mean you get to killing yourself? You are the one who seems to have found the need to investigate everything."

Ezio growled and moved his glare to Altair. "Don't get on my nerves!"

Altair yawned. He blinked his eyes sleepily. "Is that a challange? I would not fight you even if you did have the abilities to pose a threat to me in combat. It would be a waste of time."

Desmond hit himself in the face. _Altair's on a sugar crash and Ezio's pissed. This is just great. _He looked back at the two ancient Assassins and sighed. "Let me tell you what _not _to do around here." He said, sounding annoyed. He headed off, already regretting having offered this "Danger tour." Altair slid off the counter and followed him, slightly curious. Desmond knew that even though he seemed to be in a fairly calm state, he would be on the alert and be ready to kill either him or Ezio in an instant. Ezio was now more curious than mad, and he was the one who asked the most questions in their little tour. After a few hours, everything dangerous had been at least partially explained and Ezio seemed to be going a little stir-crazy. Desmond sighed when he realized that it would be impossible to keep them inside all the time, and he handed them their "Civilian clothes." He knew that it would probably come back to bite him as he said it; "We're going on a little field trip."

Altair stared blankly at him. "How is visiting a field in any way important?" he questioned.

Ezio frowned, than snapped his fingers. "We are not literally visiting a field, are we?"

Desmond nodded, thankful that Ezio seemed to be getting the future terms down well enough. "No, which is why I need you guys to put on these outfits and then I'll take you down into my world."

Altair seemed to understand now, at least, and then his facial expression grew dark and more than a little scary. "It would only be fair, seeing as how you've been in our worlds."

Desmond sighed. "Right…"

Thirty minutes later, the terrible trio went to explore New York. Certain doom awaited the poor city.

**Thanks for reading the story so far! Hopefully I'll figure out a way to give this some form of plot. XP Anyways, which would you guys prefer;**

**Ezio and an ill-fated meeting with a toaster o****r Altair trying to solve the mysteries of the Xbox?**

**Now then, I have to go and work on some more chapters for this while working on what's hopefully going to become my next story. Aren't I just a wonderful multitasker?**

**-MTDS**


	5. Chapter 5 The Flying One's Cookies

**Chapter 5- The Flying One's Cookies**

**Since I'm so **_**nice**_** (Muhahaha!), I read your reviews and I've decided that I have to make both the Toaster and the Xbox incidents! Thanks for reviewing, and I think that there will be some slight confusion with Altair and the Xbox of Eden… Thanks for the idea, anabel the lady shark! In ending with Assassins Creediness-**

**May the Eagle watch over you and the Flying One decide not to kill you in your sleep.**

**-MTDS**

**P.S.) I still own nothing. The Assassins belong to the makers of Assassins Creed (Obviously) and I don't own the Chips-Ahoy brand of cookies that Altair's taken a liking to either. In other words, I own nothing that is referenced in the story.**

Earlier That Day (Roughly 12:00 in the Morning)

Altair had put on his normal clothes almost as soon as the others had gone to bed. He had reasons to be on alert and as such would not allow himself to relax until he was certain that there was nothing capable of killing him within this area. He was certain that the person who claimed to be his descendent would be of no threat so long as he didn't let his guard down, but the other one who seemed to be an Assassin may be more dangerous. He carefully snuck down the hallway, deciding to do a little investigating himself. The Kitchen's light had been left on, and Altair was still curious about the area- He hadn't gotten to look around much compared to Ezio, and Ezio had only seemed to have gotten as far as a bottle of wine. Now began the task of trying to open everything. Within five minutes, every cabinet door was open, and every drawer sitting neatly on the ground- Altair knew he had to be careful with these after the first one had nearly fallen on his foot. The Fridge and the freezer were the only things spared, simply because Altair didn't like the cold that came out of them. He opened the last cabinet and suddenly had an urge to reach for a plastic container decorated with strange circles with faces. He sat it on one of the counters and winced as he hit his head on one of the cabinet doors. Maybe it would be safer to put everything else back where it belonged first. Unfortunately, that took longer than taking them away from where they belonged, especially when you were trying to be quiet. He finally got everything righted and went back to studying the mysterious box thing that made a crunching sound when he touched it. He frowned when he tried to figure out what would be the quietest way of opening it, said "Who cares, I don't need to be sneaking around when there's only two people who have no chance at beating me!" in his head, and cut open the top of the container with a hidden blade stab. He was taken aback by something that smelled ridiculously good. He peeled back more of the plastic and frowned at the tan circles that were inside. It was kind of disappointing, actually. He reached inside and picked one up, examining it from all angles. Circles and spheres usually meant trouble to him, but oh well. He wasn't overly worried. So he broke off a piece and ate it. Best idea of all time… Ever.

Later, roughly 6:30 AM

Ezio woke up, looked around, remembered where he was and sighed. Then he realized that perhaps there was something useful about this little… time-travelling trip after all. An actual chance to talk with one of the greatest Assassins of all time, one who had invented most of what he used now! So thinking, he got up and went to go and wait in the living room area. When he got there, he noticed that Altair was sitting in a wasteland of cookie crumbs on the counter in the kitchen and looked excessively energetic. Ezio decided that maybe it would be a good idea to wait for a while before bothering him.

The following takes place after the events in Chapter 4; *Gavel sounds*

Desmond led the Ancient Assassins out into the city. Altair didn't like all the noise, but seemed to be amazed at the massive buildings. He pointed towards the tallest one. "Shall we climb it?"

Desmond urgently said no, emphasizing that there were no hay bales in New York city. "I don't want to be the one to have to explain why a man fell from the sky and crash landed on some unlucky person!"

Ezio looked at the vehicles driving by. "What are those? How do they move?"

Desmond shrugged. "How should I know? But they're called cars, and the one that you just pointed out is a Ferrari. Of course you'd point out the one from Italy."

Ezio nodded. "Cars… What a strange name."

Altair was still staring at the building with longing in his eyes. Desmond was a little freaked out. _Does he really like tall places that much?_ He snapped back to attention when Ezio tapped him on the shoulder. "May we continue?" His voice dropped to a low whisper. "I fear Altair will take it upon himself to discover if there are any eagles in New York, if you get my meaning?"

"You mean the leap of faith spots?" Desmond asked, knowing that the two things were closely related.

"Obviously. Now then, where are 'Leap of Faith spots'?"

"On tall buildings."

"Now do you understand?"

"I understood before!" He grumbled, but still decided to heed Ezio's advice and keep a close eye on Altair. "But yeah, let's go. I want some coffee and there might be somewhere around here." After some slight encouraging to get Altair to stop imagining the longest free-fall of all time, the group began to move off, Altair still wanting to jump off a skyscraper and Ezio studying everything that they passed by.


	6. Chapter 6 Coffee and the Creed

**Chapter 6- Coffee and the Creed**

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Writer's block and all that junk. XP In any case, I'll try to update the spoof more often. I still don't own anything, but maybe one day at Ubisoft, My Name shall be in the credits! Probably not, though, but a girl can dream, right? **

**-MTDS**

Desmond led the Assassins into a corner café, where he got three cups of coffee- Altair didn't look like he could do very much between his staying up all night and his sugar crash. Desmond sat down and looked at Ezio and Altair. Ezio tried some, but frowned at the bitter taste. Desmond handed him a container of cream, getting one for himself too. Altair looked at the coffee closely. He seemed content with having it black, which should have been a bad sign for Desmond.

-)

Altair stared at the roof of the café. It was just short enough, and he felt like he had more than enough energy to handle it. Desmond was explaining the concept of cell phones to Ezio after Ezio had seen someone walking by holding one and talking rather loudly, and there was no better time to escape. So, grinning profusely and clutching a cup of pitch-black coffee (with some extra sugar for good measure), He raced towards the wall and climbed it in the blink of an eye. He glanced around, and then noticed how everything seemed even better from this height. It could only get better the higher he went, right? He finished off the coffee in one quick gulp, shook himself, and then raced towards the next building, constantly climbing higher and higher, much to the dismay of the occasional person looking out their window.

-)

Desmond noticed that something was amiss. The first clue was that he hadn't been asked to hurry up with an explanation for quite a while. He looked around and saw the empty coffee cup sitting on the edge of the Café roof. "Damn."

Ezio looked at the empty cup and frowned. "I'll go get him." And before Desmond could protest, he too had ran up the building, then glanced around with his Eagle Vision. He burst off running, fairly certain that Altair was heading towards the tallest building possible.

**My attentions have been on stories other than this one lately. Specifically on a Halo\Doctor Who crossover that is probably going to show up soon, and a sort of Video Game version of Deadliest Warrior, a show on which I've recently gotten hooked on. Unfortunately, I'm having some trouble trying to keep ideas on The Noble and the Doctor, and I'm not paying much attention to Deadliest Gamer. Meh. More chapters for this one should be coming soon, though, so be happy! And make sure to hit the little review button down there!**

**-MTDS**


	7. Chapter 7 Assassins From Above

**Chapter 7- Assassins From Above**

** Yay, I have reviewers! XP I now know that I need to keep writing this story, just to keep you guys happy, and that shall give me inspitation for chapters to come! Oh look at me, speech mode. I should probabky stop before it gets to boring, but meh. Keep reading, and keep reviewing!**

**-MTDS**

Altair happily looked over the edge of the roof- The pedestrians down below were wonderfully oblivious to the deadly Assassin running around above them. He looked around. In one direction was a massive expanse of water where there was a massive green statue and in the other directions were more buildings. The one Altair was standing on was woefully short compared to his target, yet that one seemed too hard for even him to climb, especially since it was made of that clear stuff Desmond had called Glass. It seemed like most of the buildings were made of glass. He frowned and looked behind him just as Ezio scrabbled up. He glared at Altair. "We need to go back to Desmond!"

Altair shook his head, and jumped off the building, landing softly on the next in line. He sprinted off, enjoying himself. He hadn't felt so… energetic in forever! He was going to have fun with this. Ezio swore and raced after him. Altair was easily keeping ahead, seeming to be trying to force down laughter. Ezio growled slightly. _The legends never told of this side of him…_ He was distracted as Altair leaped off the roof. There was a muffled grunt, and Ezio peered over the edge. "Huh…?"

-)

Altair stood up and looked at the person he had landed on. They were entirely dressed in black, and they were now unconscious and loosely clutching someone's purse. The woman the purse belonged to suddenly came out of practically nowhere and hugged Altair, exclaiming "Thank you so much" and taking her purse back, pulling out her phone to call the police. Altair frowned. "You are… welcome?" And he scaled the wall again, deciding that his little adventure was over. Landing on people could be painful, and he wanted nothing more than to go somewhere comfortable and take a nap- The Coffee effect seemed to be fading. Ezio shook his head and decided that he would never let the Assassin have any more of what Desmond had called "Caffeine." It had worse effects on the mind than even the Apple of Eden. Altair yawned once and admired the city, deciding that even if the noise was terrible and it smelled strange and everything was either ridiculously shiny or dirty, it was a beautiful place in its own right.


	8. Chapter 8 Ezio's Early Escapade

**Chapter 8- Ezio's Early Escapade**

A few days after Altair's "adventure," Desmond had taught the Assassins some basic things. Altair had nearly mastered how the shower operated, and Ezio was currently experimenting with…

THE TOASTER. (*Dun dun dun*)

Anyways, he was standing over it, peering at the bread as it transformed into toast. It was going _so slowly_ though. Ezio was sure that there was some way to make it go faster, but Desmond had neglected to tell him. The seconds ticked by slowly, the bread gradually turning into toast, Ezio gradually moving his face closer to the toaster to keep his silent vigil of toast-watching. All at once, the toast exploded out of the toaster, hitting Ezio in the face, which caused Ezio to jump and painfully hit his head on one of the cabinets. He winced as he rubbed the back of his head, and then looked up slowly. Altair was holding one of the pieces of toast in one hand, had set the other piece on the counter, had the Xbox tucked under one arm, and he was staring at Ezio with an expression of complete innocence. He then walked with the piece of toast and the Xbox to the area rug in front of the TV and sat down cross-legged, setting down the 360 in front of him and studying it while he ate the toast. Ezio sighed and winced at another wave of pain from the back of his head, and reached for the other piece of toast. There was a hidden blade hole in it from where Altair had caught it by stabbing it in midair. Ezio than realized that the piece of toast had probably been very close to his face at the time Altair had stabbed it. He tore off the pieces closest to where the blade had been and then ate the toast silently.

**Short, but you couldn't expect 10,000 words about toast! Could you? Hm...**

**-MTDS**


	9. Chapter 9 Altair and the Xbox of Eden

**Chapter 9- Altair and The Xbox of Eden**

**Thanks again for the idea, anabel the lady shark!**

Altair had seen the Xbox 360 and had been interested in it for a while, especially after he had seen Desmond play it once. It was… completely different from everything else he'd seen. He pieced together the facts.

1) It allowed you to control small creatures and people.

2) It showed strange, other worldly creatures and places.

3) It caused people (Or at least Desmond) to have varying emotions. (Happiness at some sort of victory, anger at a loss, etc.)

It was clearly a piece of Eden, or it was, at least, powered by a piece of Eden. Now, as he sat over it, he decided that it was the later. All he had to do was get the piece of Eden and then... Well, he'd figure out something to do with it later. First he had to open the Xbox, which he knew would be potentially dangerous. Most objects guarding pieces of Eden were. He took a knife out from one of the many weapons caches hidden in his outfit, and carefully began to pry apart the system.

-)

Desmond came in later to find Altair sitting in front of a halved 360, slowly but surely making his way through all the different pieces. "This goes here… this comes off like this…"

Desmond's expression was one of complete shock and confusion. "No, bad Assassin!" Was all he could think to say before rushing over and pulling Altair away from the mangled system. Altair struggled, easily breaking free, and used his famous death glare of death on Desmond, who ignored it and gestured wildly to the Xbox. "What were you thinking? No wait, you don't think, you're Altair! It's perfectly fine to destroy the Xbox!"

Altair glare increased in deadliness. "It is the…" he picked the word Desmond had used to name the system. "Xbox of Eden." He finished confidently, and then frowned when Desmond snickered. "What's so funny?"

Desmond grinned in a corny sort of way. "You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" His expression went from a frown to a ticked-off, slightly more subtle way of saying 'You're going to die.'

Desmond snickered again. "That's no more a piece of Eden than I am."

Altair frowned again. "What?"

"It's called a game system, it's an electronic, not a mystical artifact."

"…What?" He repeated. Desmond sighed slightly, shrugging off the laughter so he could go into 'teach the ancient assassin mode.' He was wondering if there was any chance of getting the Xbox to work again, and decided that it would need a professional, if there was any hope of repairing it at all. "Alright, there's this stuff called electricity, which is really, REALLY important in this day and age, and it powers just about everything. Anything you think can't be explained is usually electric."

"So… everything is 'electric'?"

"Just about."

"I'll need to think about this. Oh, and you may want to give Ezio more lessons on the toaster."

"Why?" Desmond asked, suddenly on alert. Altair just shrugged and walked towards his room with a pondering look on his face. This time was certainly different from his. Desmond went to look at the Toaster and then find Ezio.


	10. Chapter 10 An Assassiny Christmas

**Chapter 10- An Assassin-y Christmas**

**Oh my Eagle Feathers, I'm SO SORREH! I've had this little Christmas special all written out and then ker-ploof, I never post It because I got sidetracked by Halo. Whoops! Anyways…. =D Yay, Chapter 10~ I'll always try to have a chapter equal to the number of reviews though I really need to get in gear with this story- you guys seem to like it so I owe it to you, at least. XP Altair seems to be the most popular character, which I completely agree with. (He's my fav!) And now for some replies, which I plan on doing every 10 chapters or so since they give me inspiration which I need since I get sidetracked easily, which you guys know already. XD**

**natory'szone- Thanks for reviewing! It was rushed, I'm not going to lie, but mainly because I'm terrible with setting up stories- normally they get a very shaky foundation. I'm glad you like it!**

**anabeltheladyshark- Did you like Chapter 8? XD Thanks for the idea- these sorts of things give me the inspiration and ideas I need for this story! **

**YAH THIS IS MAH SCREENNAME- (Cool Screenname! XP) In the words of Shadow- Humph, LAWL. XP**

**soraroxas365- Yep, Altair seems to be a favorite with most of the AC fan base- Most that I know, anyways!**

**VampireVampyre- (Me thinks you like Vampires and/or Vampyres! XD) It's not the only one; I can guarantee that since I've read at least one other since starting this, and it's also not the best, but I'm glad you love it!**

**Altair-Ultimate-Assassin- For now this is just a bunch of funnies though I will return to these ideas when I need a plot. XP I'm happy that you find it funny- after all, that is its purpose!**

**lost-dark-soul- Lol; Sorry Ezio, my bad! I'm glad that you find it Lolworthy though! (Ezio- *Grumbles about falling into rivers* Altair- *Grumbles about being laughed at* Desmond- *Grumbles about dead Assassins taking over his life*)**

**HonestLiar33- *Stands heroically* Excellent, my loyal subject! We shall yet take over the world with the Assassins Creediness! As I said above though, there are others that feature the same topic, albeit a little more seriously… XP**

**And now for a Christmas special- Sorry, Santa came **_**very **_**late. XD**

**-MTDS**

**P.S.- I still own nothing, except an imaginary patent to the famous Assassin Christmas Tree, each hand crafted by sugar-rushed Assassins.**

Altair was practically plastered to the window where he had been for every spare moment ever since he had seen the amazing object that was out there. A giant tree, decorated with lights and shiny ornaments and everything else that signified Christmas that could be hung on a tree. He stared at it with Eagle Vision since it was too far away to see normally, marveling at it. Ezio had been interested for a while, but had become bored and had instead gone to bug Desmond. Speaking of the Desmond, he had been able to get the Xbox repaired and was now playing a game on it. Desmond yawned. It was about 5 minutes until midnight and as such the 25th, whee, Christmas. He shut down the system and looked at Ezio, who was watching Altair, who was still gawking at the tree. Desmond sighed and headed to bed, bored. He switched out the lights as he left which had become the signal for 'go to your rooms or stay out here, I don't care,' to put it nicely. Ezio became bored of watching Altair and headed to his own room, and Altair watched everything that went by the tree with golden eyes. After about fifteen minutes, he carefully began his work, 'borrowing' small objects throughout the temporary home. In another hour, he had set all of his 'findings' on the kitchen counter, accessed phase 2 of his plan and he was completely focused.

Desmond walked into the hallway, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Suddenly, he was knocked down by Ezio, who had an angry scowl on his face. "What did you do with my weapons, or with the bombs?"

Desmond shoved Ezio off him with surprising strength, jumping to his feet. "What bombs? Why would you have BOMBS in our HOUSE?"

Ezio flinched- apparently Desmond could be extremely angry when he wanted to be. The Italian Assassin looked at Desmond. "If you didn't steal them, then who did?"

Desmond blinked and turned, running the remaining way to the living area, where he came to a sudden stop. "What the hell?"

There was a rough conical shape sitting on the counter made out of assorted knives, daggers, swords and blades and the smaller, spherical explosives were hung from it wherever possible. Cookie crumb snow was scattered around it, though that could just be the result of the maker's snacking as they worked. It was a very, VERY rough copy of a Christmas tree in Desmond's opinion. Altair was fiddling with it, and balanced a final, larger explosive at the top. Desmond's eye twitched and Ezio was speechless, not sure whether to be angry at Altair for stealing his bombs and swords or to be shocked by the Christmas Tree of Sharp and Pointiness. The Eldest Eagle looked at Ezio and Desmond with golden eyes which changed back to their normal color and he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Desmond muffled a laugh. "Oh Christmas death, oh Christmas death, how deadly are your edges…?" he said to himself in a sing-song tone. Altair looked puzzled before shrugging and working on finishing his 'Christmas Tree.' Ezio wondered how he was going to get his possessions back. Desmond just fixed himself breakfast, occasionally glancing to where Altair was tweaking the tree and where Ezio was watching each move to make sure that none of his precious weapons would be damaged.


	11. Chapter 11 They Lost Their Scripts

**Chapter 11- And They Lost Their Scripts and Wrote a Letter.**

**Ugh, those three! They lost their scripts and now they're asking me to stall for time. I told them we didn't have a set schedule yet, but apparently Altair likes acting and wants to move things along as quickly as possible. I've asked Desmond if he would write out the entire "Christmas Death" song, but apparently he's busy trying to keep Altair and Ezio from getting themselves killed- frankly I think he's just being lazy, since apparently it's in his blood- Ezio can crash on a couch and snore for hours, and normally when he does wake up, it's because he snores **_**really loudly **_**and Altair gets ticked since he finds it hard to focus on something when there's a snoring Assassin in the room with him- ANYWAYS he wakes Ezio up by taking a glass of water and throwing it at him- the first time it was glass and all, but after Ezio **_**didn't **_**wake up, he decided it was overkill- luckily not literally, because then a heck of a lot of Ezio fans would be extremely upset with him. Desmond just kept right on going with playing the Xbox while Altair left Ezio there and went back to what he was doing, and seemed happier since the snoring was gone. Unfortunately when Ezio did wake up he wondered why the heck his head hurt so much and why the hell he was wet. Desmond didn't answer when he asked and Altair sat on the counter and pretended to watch him play Battlefield and evaded questions- Ezio still has no idea what happened, which might be for the best. Alright, now that they got their scripts together... Oh yeah! Can anyone tell me Medieval Welsh famous people from the 15****th****-16****th**** centuries? I need them for a… **_**project **_**I'm working on. Oh, and any little tidbits of Welsh history from the same time period, like weapons, important locations, that sort of stuff. The Third**_** Ancient Eagle**_** will be extremely happy for the help… *Evil grin***

**(Desmond- Okay, we're good, I think we've got our lines down!**

**Altair- Wait! Can someone tell me how you pronounce this? English is… a challenging language.**

**Ezio- Which is why all my important documents are written in Italian. Now then, what's this about Altair throwing a glass at me?**

**Altair- Damn…**

**Me- O_O Should we run?**

**Desmond- Yep.)**

**With best wishes from the Assassins,**

**-MTDS**


	12. Chapter 12 Back in Gear

**Chapter 12- Back in Gear**

**Right, and now we move back to the part everyone loves- the Ancient Assassins being Ancient Assassins! But stuck in Desmond's time! Whee! XP**

**-MTDS**

Desmond had been able to dismantle the 'Tree' and Ezio had taken back all of his stuff. Altair went back to being his normal, distant self and as far as Desmond was concerned, that was just fine. Less trouble for him, anyways. Of course, the fragile peace would have to shatter sometime, and Desmond knew that. It nearly happened when Ezio got ticked at the microwave. It's irritating beeping was, of course, driving the Assassin and his highly trained senses mad, but Desmond was in his room and watching TV so he couldn't hear and Altair had locked himself in his room and was doing… something. Ezio had discovered the Eldest Eagle to be very strange- he had respect for the most revered of the Assassins, of course, but what he had seen of him so far had been… well, childish might best describe it. Silly and moderately crazy, yes, those worked too, and probably were better- saying 'childish' made Ezio feel old.

As a man who was confident in all aspects of himself, he did not like feeling old.

As far as he was concerned, he was in his prime and that's what counted.

Right?

Anyways, now he had located the source of the annoying beeping and was staring at the microwave, which didn't seem to notice that it was aggravating a very important man, or at least a man important to a select group of people. Of course, microwaves don't notice anything, and if they did, why would they concern themselves with petty creatures like humans? Everyone knows that Microwaves answer only to the Grand Council of Appliances. Ezio cared little for this though and just wanted the blasted thing to shut up.

_Beep…Beep…Beep… Beep…_

The single, repetitive, piercing note drove itself into the calmest recesses of Ezio's mind.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Those safe houses of sentient thought were failing and Ezio subconsciously knew it.

_Beep…Beep…_

It represented everything bad, wrong or evil that Ezio had ever known, and-

"Great, it's done."

Ezio was pushed out of the way by Desmond, who opened the Microwave which gave one last beep and Desmond removed his microwaveable toaster pastry from the Appliance's illuminated gaping maw. He closed the door roughly and went back to his room, eating the perfectly cooled pop-tart. Ezio glared at Desmond for a moment before glancing back at the microwave and- perhaps he imagined it, but he heard a final tone.

_BEEP._

He vehemently swore in Italian. Repetitively. It was probably getting on the microwave's nerves.

**Ezio has a lot of problems in the kitchen, huh? Oh, Maybe I should say I own nothing… I doubt whoever makes pop-tarts will sue me for saying Desmond had a pop-tart though, but ANYWAYS~ Time for a vote!**

**Should the next chapter be about Desmond, Altair, or Ezio? First post gets to decide! And remember those suggestions- I need them~**

**-MTDS**


	13. Chapter 13 War of the Laptop

**Chapter 13- Stay Your Blade From the Circuitry of a Laptop (War of the Laptop)**

**Thank you SetoshiArenharikai for the suggestion- I edited it slightly, instead having a computer as the set-up for this chapter, though I may go by your original idea later on. **

**I believe this satisfies the need for an Altair story you guys demanded, although Desmond plays a large part in this as well. What can I say, he needed some attention- he complains that everyone loves his ancestors but they don't like the guy who makes seeing them possible. Me thinks he's insecure about his fanbase. XP**

**-MTDS**

Desmond walked into the living area to see Altair with the one object he'd been trying to keep hidden from the Assassins-

The complimentary laptop.

Yeah, Assassins get complimentary laptops. They're cool like that.

Desmond noticed that Altair was just sitting on the couch, turning it over in his hands. He was obviously puzzled as to why anyone would need a shiny black block of what he had heard Desmond call 'Plastic'. Desmond slowly moved towards the seemingly distracted Assassin, hoping to surprise him so he could take the computer and run. Just as he got close enough, Altair snapped to attention. "Novice, is there a reason for your bothering me?"

Desmond felt like he'd been verbally slapped in the face. Novice? Oh hell no, he'd lived through Altair's life and the bleeding effect or whatever should be enough to give him enough Assassin skills to _at least _qualify as a Master Assassin. He'd gone through not only Altair's rise, but Ezio's too and damn it he was not going to let Altair order him around in his own time! Altair had gotten bored of looking at Desmond and waiting for an answer so he went back to studying the laptop. He opened it and looked at the built in keyboard, perplexed by the strange symbols. Apparently, the 'A' looked enough like an Assassin symbol to verify a hidden blade to be called into play to try to pry the key off of the board. Desmond grabbed Altair's wrist and yanked him off the couch, catching the lap top in one hand and forcing Altair to put away the hidden blade with the other. Altair was temporarily shocked, but then his eyes narrowed and he punched Desmond in the jaw with his free hand. Desmond got ticked. He threw Altair away from him before closing the laptop and throwing it at the couch, where it landed and bounced once before it came to a stop, resting on the cushions. Desmond adopted a fighting stance, and Altair copied the pose, but his seemed more fluid and professional, ready to spring in any direction. The Assassin's features were cold. "So, you're just a piece of Templar scum, aren't you? Have I discovered something important, that your masters don't want me to find? Is that the key for me to go home?" He growled out. Desmond snorted in disdain. "Hey, wassa matta Altair? Afraid that your great-great-great-times whatever-grandson is gonna kick your ass?" He kept it inside that he'd been dying to use that line since the first time he'd thought of it. Altair blinked once, slightly confused before regaining focus. "If you are in any way related to me, I have been permanently disgraced by your existence."

Desmond and Altair locked identical gold eyes- Altair seemed slightly surprised by the fact that Desmond had Eagle Vision- if he was a Templar, he wouldn't have the most reclusive of the Assassin traits. However, traitors existed and Altair wasn't going to make any special exceptions for some guy who claimed he was his descendent. Altair made the first move, a strong right punch towards Desmond's head, but Desmond knew Altair inside and out, almost literally. He leaned to the right of the punch, and Altair barely recovered in enough time to dodge Desmond's own. Alright, this was going to be harder than Altair had first thought- that might be good though. A challenge every once in a while was welcomed. Now the two were in a fist-fight, Altair going for the cause of 'Kill all Templars and all of the rest of the people you don't like' and Desmond wanting to finally get some respect from his ancestor. At some point while they were fighting, Ezio sat in his 'claimed' living chair and watched, slowly drinking a glass of wine and seeming displeased with it as he swirled it around in his glass. In twenty minutes, he had finished the drink and Desmond and Altair were still at it, fighting like a pair of angry feral cats. Desmond was proving that kitty got claws, but Altair was quickly adapting to Desmond's fighting style. Ezio stood up and in a quick move had a hidden blade held near Altair's throat and a hook blade held near Desmond's. Both paused and swallowed slightly and Ezio had on his best winning smile. "Altair, I believe that Desmond has proven his worth-"

Desmond sneered at Altair and Altair made a face of disgust. Ezio glared at Desmond. "And Desmond, you should know that you seem to be the one that got us into this time period. Handle yourself accordingly, since we have every right to want you dead."

Desmond's face fell slightly and Altair half-smiled coldly. Suddenly, Altair flexed his hand and the hidden blade sprung out, and Desmond grabbed the closest nonliving object to defend himself- the laptop. There was a sharp 'crack' sound as the Hidden Blade went through the plastic and the circuitry and got within a centimeter of stabbing Desmond. Altair looked disappointed as he pulled the blade out and it slid back into the bracer before striding off calmly towards his room. Desmond stared at the tangles of wires and cords and his stance drooped- he was clearly tired. Thirty minutes of fighting for your life with Altair will do that to you. Ezio looked amused as he went to get another glass of wine and Desmond put the destroyed laptop on the counter. Ezio raised one eyebrow. "So… wassa matta Desmond?"

Desmond said nothing and went to his room.

**For some reason the trio sometimes remind me of siblings… very violent, deadly, angry siblings… with varying accents. XD**

**-MTDS**


	14. Chapter 14 The Mrowr

**Chapter 14- The Mrowr**

Desmond looked up from the remnants of an English muffin he had had for breakfast. Altair had gone outside of the apartment and had just come back up- what could Desmond say? It's not like he could keep two lethal killers locked in this place. In any case, Altair darted past and went to his room, entering and neatly closing the door, making sure not to slam it. Although Desmond couldn't hear it, he knew that Altair had probably locked it, although who in their right mind would try barging into Altair's personal space? Someone with a death wish, and Desmond was not that someone- he was lucky enough to have only gotten into one fist fight with the Syrian Assassin, and that had ended up with some expensive technology destroyed and Desmond nearly killed. Not fun. Now Altair came out of his room and seemed slightly jumpy, although he managed to appear relatively calm. He entered the kitchen and carefully set out a glass and opened the refrigerator, removing a gallon of milk. He seemed bored as he filled the glass and fumbled with the plastic cap for a few seconds before putting it back on the carton and then carefully putting it back where it was. He locked eyes with Desmond for a while before Desmond looked back at his breakfast and Altair seemed smug before heading back off to his room. Just as he opened the door, there was a loud, demanding sound.

"_**Mrowr!" **_

Altair's eyes widened as he quickly dashed inside, shutting the door. Desmond blinked owlishly. _Was that a cat?_

Altair set the glass of milk down on the bedside table and held a finger to his lips. "Hush- be silent! The Novice would not be happy knowing that you're here!"

"Mrow." The cat licked its paw and rubbed its face a few times before turning its gaze to look at Altair. The Assassin sighed and his shoulders sunk. "Why I bothered with taking you off of these streets, I do not know…" He watched as the cat walked across the bed and to the glass of milk, folding its ears back to keep track of things in the way only cats can. Altair was slightly relieved- he had been wondering how he was going to feed the thing, but it seemed to not be afraid of sticking its head in a glass. He examined its features from a distance- it had medium-length, dirty, white fur and petite paws, with almond-shaped eyes that were a shade of pale Peridot green with edges of a darker greenish-brown and a small face. It seemed to notice it was being stared at when it lifted its head and twitched its whiskers, flicking small driblets of milk off of them as it stared back, looking bored. Altair reached out and rubbed its head, and it seemed to take offense as its lips curled, revealing sharp teeth and it stretched out its claws. Altair took the hint, pulling his hand back before the cat got it in its head to actually _use _those teeth and claws. It walked across the bed and sat at the far corner, paws tucked underneath its body as it seemed to scrutinize Altair just as he had scrutinized it. It didn't seem impressed as it shifted and licked its chest. Looking back at Altair, it meowed again in a slightly rolling tone giving it a 'mrow' instead of a 'meow'. Altair frowned slightly. "What is it, do you want something?"

The cat opened its jaws in a wide yawn, stretching out its claws and picking at the blankets before curling into a ball and covering its nose with its tail tip, breathing deeply. The only sign of alertness was the occasional twitch of an ear. Altair looked at it for a while and decided it was a female, and he thought for a moment. "I will call you… Nassr. I like it."

Nassr's ear twitched at the Arabic word for 'Eagle'- if Altair had been able to read her mind, it might have sounded something like this;

'_What do you have, a bird fetish?'_

Of course, Altair could only take it as a sign of approval and went to dump the milk out in the sink- drinking after a cat would be gross. As he came out of his room, he wondered if he would be able to keep Nassr a secret- although from the fact that Desmond stood in the hallway, arms crossed, said he wouldn't be able to. Desmond tilted his head. "Altair, is there a cat in your room?"

Altair stood a little taller, an air of confidence around him. "No, and I don't know why you would think there would be one."

Desmond held up a finger and pointed at Altair accusingly, a cocky grin on his features. "Because I know that _you _are a cat person."

Altair frowned. "What would make you think that?"

Desmond smirked. "Because I've been you, remember?"

Altair scowled. "There is no cat!"

Desmond shook his head. "Right then, who's Nassr?"

Altair froze. "Nassr- no, there's no- but- What?"

Desmond snickered. "I knew it." He walked to his room to watch TV. Altair was stunned. He darted off to quickly continue disposing of the milk.

**I've been drawing inspiration from a lot of sources lately- my cat especially, who's cold demeanor makes me think of everybody's favorite Assassin, Altair Ibn La'Ahad- plus, I definitely think he'd be a cat person. A dog would get mud on his robes. XP What do you guys think? Should I keep Nassr around, or will the rouge cat get to aggravated by our crazy killers and flee back into New York?**

**Sorry for the delays- **

**-MTDS**


	15. Chapter 15 Areosassin

**Chapter 15- Aerosassin**

**Praise the person who invented alternate programs, because I was able to move all my files from Word to Wordpad- the only downside being that now there might be more spelling errors. I'll try to thrown in some extra proof-reading to keep 'em down to a minimum. This chapter goes out to a faithful reviewer who puts up with my tardiness in chapters- Thanks SetoshiArenhariKai!**

**If the demand's high enough, I may also make a late Valentine's Day chapter, and I suppose I could find it in my heart to make an out-of-context Nyan fest for our at least semi-crazy Asassins... *Cue Evil laughter* Remember, Read and Review!**

**Thanks again, Setoshi! (If I may call you that?)**

**-MTDS**

**P.S.) In case you guys and gals are wondering what the heck I was going on about, I've been having computer problems lately.**

Ezio's day wasn't starting off that well. He had a strange heavy feeling on his chest when he woke up and shifted, trying to get to a more comfortable position so he could go back to sleep. He snapped open his eyes at a faint growl, then winced as claws were dug into his side. He moved slowly, putting a hand on Nassr's scruff and then quickly pulling backwards, holding the cat at a safe distance while it writhed and screeched like a demon. Altair practically busted down the door. He yanked the cat from Ezio's grip and held it correctly, glaring daggers at the Italian Assassin. "Idiot! Of course she would be angry with you- it would feel like you were being hanged when someone as clumsy of an excuse for an Assassin as you is holding you by the neck!" He carefully set the cat down and it strode out of the room, nose in the air in a dignified manner. Altair slammed Ezio's door shut as he left. Ezio just yawned and rested himself back down on the bed, going back to sleep. It was probably around 5 in the morning, so there was no hurry to get up.

About an hour later, Ezio heard a strange rumbling sound. He sat up quickly, looking around intently with Eagle Sense. He saw nothing overly strange or, at least, nothing overly strange compared to what he had seen so far in the time period he was stuck in now. Still, that strange sound was there... he stood up and quickly dressed in his Assassin gear, listening to the sound. Suddenly, he noticed the steady shake of the floor under his feet. He darted into the hallway and rushed towards the Living Room. Desmond seemed perfectly calm. "Hey Ezio."

Ezio was confused for a split second before recovering. "Desmond, this place is falling, can you not feel it?"

Desmond looked at him. "It's called a plane- they're basically big metal birds that make loud noises and fly. Sorta like a version of what Leonardo made. Altair's already scoping it out over by the window." He said, gesturing towards Altair's favorite looking spot where the aforementioned Syrian Assassin was once more practically glued to the window. Nassr sat on a counter top and hissed at Ezio, but he ignored the cat and looked out the window as well. "It looks... so small." He said, slightly disappointed. Desmond laughed once. "No way- you did not just call a passenger jet small."

Ezio and Altair both turned to look at Desmond curiously, and Desmond sighed. "You know the drill. Get ready and we'll be going."

Altair and Ezio hurried to put on their 'disguises', both glad that the floor had stopped quaking and both curious about these 'planes'.

**-Part Two-**

The Taxi had dropped them off at the airport, Altair looking moody and irritated- his experience with the interior of a vehicle had been loud, more cramped then he was used to, and he had been on edge the entire journey, which, with New York Traffic, had been far to long. Ezio, on the other hand, had been fairly able to deal with these stresses, all of which had seemed minor to his first experience in any sort of automobile, and he was amazed by the fact that it moved without any apparent outside force. He looked at the massive building in awe. Desmond smirked. "Welcome to the airport- I'm going to show you something that's bigger than almost anything else you've seen in your own times. It's bigger than a lot of stuff in my time too."

The trio walked in the glass doors, safely made it past any metal detectors(Desmond had specifically made sure that they had brought no weapons with them), and then made it into the massive main area, where there were kiosks displaying everything from Souvenirs from the Big Apple to hot dogs. Desmond walked through the crowds confidently, Ezio and Altair doing the same- it's easier to blend in when you looked like you had a purpose for being somewhere. Desmond stopped and pointed out a window. "THAT is the size of that 'small' plane from this morning. It's still a long way away from us too."

Ezio and Altair gaped at the massive airliner, stunned. Desmond looked smug and the trio spent a rather uneventful hour wandering around, Ezio and Altair swarming Desmond with questions and Desmond seeming happy to be out in the city, feeling- despite the fact that there were two guys from the past- relatively normal, like he had back before Abstergo kidnapped him and he was just an every day bartender with a slightly off past.

Then again, he was an Assassin, and he acknowledged it now. Altair, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it just a little too much...


	16. Chapter 16 Covenant Templars

**Chapter 16- Covenant Templars**

**Hello, readers of all types! I'm back with another not-so-timely update! Now for a couple of review responses-**

**MrBabs- Well, this chapter is mainly about Ezio, and I'll try to use him more.**

**Stalkingtherapist- Which one, which one, and how would I pull it off? Altair watching Ghost Rider and going on a mission to hunt down the guilty? Maybe… or maybe I'll save this idea so I can have a certain new guy come along and watch Captain America and becoming all patriotic!**

**Yep, that brings up my next point- I'm sure that everyone's heard about the newest Assassin's Creed (Assassin's Creed 3, of course!), and now I have but one question to ask-**

**Is Connor going to join our trio and turn it into a… whatever a group of four is called? **

**Let me know what you think!**

**-MTDS**

**P.S.) I don't own Halo or Assassin's Creed or anything else that's recognizable. If I did, I'd be working on AC3 or Halo 4 right now, not writing a fan fiction! XD**

Ezio was sitting comfortably, dozing on the sofa and looking content. He suddenly frowned and twitched at the sound of gunfire and an explosion, followed by a victorious cheer from Desmond. He pulled his hood up further, hoping to block out the sound. He growled slightly when, if anything, the sounds just got louder. "Dio, can't a man get some rest in this century?" Ezio suddenly reflected that he had gotten sleep- more sleep recently than he normally got in his own time. He hoped that when he did somehow get home he'd be able to readjust his sleeping habits- it would not be good to get caught by Templars just because he was caught napping on a regular schedule.

He would miss getting at least eight hours nightly when he went back- if he ever got back. Apparently he would, since Desmond seemed reluctant to talk about certain subjects and that could only mean one thing- he didn't want to change the present by altering the past, and if those things hadn't happened to Ezio yet, he'd be headed back eventually. _He's a wise man._ Ezio thought to himself. There were more bursts of gunfire and Ezio gritted his teeth. _Not exactly wise in the traditional sense, though._ Technically, he couldn't complain since he had his own room to go to if he really wanted to sleep but Nassr had taken to using him as a place for a nap- every other day, he'd end up waking up with a cat on his chest or feet. The feet weren't so bad- at least, not until Nassr saw his toes move and then would bite him until he A) Forced himself to be completely still until Nassr got bored with chewing on him, B) Wrestled with a battle of Feet VS Fangs and eventually forced the cat to leave, or C) Pushed the cat off the bed entirely. Altair had been ticked the first time-

"_Why the hell would you kick my cat?"_

"_I didn't kick your diavolo of a cat- Capito, stronzo?"_

"_Well then what do you call it?"_

"_Er…Shoving it... with my feet."_

-It was best not to remember the hour spent running from Altair until he had been able to use his hookblade to flip the Syrian Assassin over the counter, where he had hit his head on the tile floor and had been knocked out cold. Ezio had quietly praised the Ottoman Assassins for their creation on the inside.

Then Nassr had made Altair her new nap spot.

Vengeance had been covered in cat hair.

Ezio was shaken out of the happy/not-so-happy memory by a fresh bunch of gunfire. He finally looked at the TV screen, which he instantly recoiled from- it wasn't the flashing pictures or loud sounds that had caused him to do so, though. He had gotten over those a while back. It was what was on the screen than made him feel freaked out. It had four splayed mandibles and round eyes with snake-like pupils and it roared at the screen. Ezio was slightly relieved when Desmond shot it in the face. "Sangue di Giuda! What was that?" He questioned, his eyes wide open.

Desmond didn't look away from the screen. "An elite." He said simply.

"And that is…?" Ezio said, now even more curious. Desmond shrugged. "One of a bunch of guys who want to destroy the human race. Think of them as Templars from outer space, except they don't exist."

Ezio nodded slowly, questioning Desmond's sanity for a bit before backing off quietly to his room and firmly closing his door to make sure Nassr couldn't get in.

_Templars from space- the people of this time have strange minds to come up with such a… distinct idea. _He thought to himself before entering a peaceful, cat-and-gunfire-free sleep.

Until Altair opened the door after Nassr scratched on it.

Oh how ruthless people from the twelfth century could be.

**Just a little chapter to keep the story alive. Barely, but alive indeed.**

**The Trio- *Feeds on story energy***

**MTDS- *Smacks* Bad Assassins! I need that to write!**

**Desmond- Hey, you never use it.**

**MTDS- -_-"**

**-MTDS**


	17. Chapter 17 Ancestral Vengeance

**Chapter 17- Ancestral Vengeance**

Desmond was bored.

There was simply no other way to put it. How you became bored when there were two of your Assassin Ancestors walking around made no sense to him, but he had done it. He looked over at Altair, who was sitting on the couch and looking intently at the TV, which, since it was turned off, displayed nothing. The Syrian Assassin looked completely focused despite this and Desmond couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going through his ancestor's mind- was he trying to will the TV into turning on, or was he having a staring contest with the reflection of himself on the screen? Could he have just plain spaced out? Maybe he enjoyed staring into nothing.

Desmond certainly didn't. He decided that he might as well play another game and settled on Halo, since it had freaked Ezio out once and with Altair so focused…

Well, a little joke every now and then couldn't hurt anyone.

…

Except for Desmond if Altair got ticked.

That might be painful.

Still, Desmond was bored and he figured that Altair wouldn't kill him, especially since Desmond was pretty much his ticket home. Desmond had yet to figure out _how, _exactly, he was supposed to get his ancestors back to their times, just like he wasn't sure how they had gotten here, but he had some ideas that mainly revolved around the Pieces of Eden. He picked up his controller and sat down in a chair- not Ezio's chair though, since the Italian would likely kill him if he tried. He pressed the center button and waited for the system to start up.

"…How do you play this... picture… game…thing?"

Desmond jumped slightly when Altair spoke. "Well, um, you use this, uh, controller." He stammered. Altair looked curious. "Let me try." It was more of a demand than anything, and Desmond held up a hand for patience. "Give me a minute to set it up, alright?"

Altair nodded and Desmond smirked quietly. He changed the difficulty to Legendary and started a new campaign, handing the controller to Altair after starting. "Here, it's set."

Altair took the controller and homed in on the screen, eyes narrowed in complete and utter focus. Desmond leaned back, awaiting what was going to be heavily one-sided carnage.

About forty-five minutes later

Desmond stared at the TV, watching lead and plasma fly across the screen as Altair went out of his way to kill _everything._ "H-how did you get so good?" He stuttered, and Altair smirked.

"It is simple, Novice. I merely envisioned them as Templars."

Desmond couldn't think of anything to say.

Ezio grinned devilishly from his watching position in the kitchen.

He and Altair could occasionally get along- especially when vengeance on Desmond was involved. It also helped when Ezio promised to buy Altair more cookies if he'd help him.


	18. Chapter 18 And Three Becomes Four

**Chapter 18- And Three Becomes Four**

**Three becomes four? What could this mean? Unless… Oh yush. If you haven't seen the AC3 Trailer yet (And you really should've by now!) you should go and watch it. And then you should run around screaming your head off from awesome. After that, you should come back here and meet the new guy from an MD Assassins standpoint! As for the chronic lateness, this story is, for me, a bundle of laughs that I work on when I have an overload of Assassin's Creed-iness, so I wouldn't start expecting regular updates any time soon, especially since I'm also typing at a new story I'm thinking about making. For anyone who's read my Doctor Who/Ghost Rider crossover, I have only one thing to say… "Three Times". Hey, that fits with the whole Three Ancestor Assassins thingy! **

…

**I got sidetracked, sorry. Anyways, here it is- Chapter 18 and everybody please welcome Connor to MD Assassins! *Applause***

**-MTDS**

In an alleyway, a man in a blue and white hooded dress uniform jacket that could have been from the American Revolutionary time period was unconscious, slumped against a wall. He groaned slightly, stirring, but didn't wake up. At one of the ends of the alley, a whit cat poked its head around the corner and meowed, strangely sounding like "Mrowr" instead of "Meow".

"What is it Nassr?" The voice of another man, this one obviously not unconscious and with an Arabic accent said. The cat, Nassr, walked into the alleyway and sat down in front of the unconscious man's feet. The cat's owner had followed the cat and looked at the unconscious man, kneeling to study him closer. _He looks a little like an Assassin…_ He thought. _Then again, I can't be sure. Perhaps I should get the Novice… He knows about Ezio and myself, so why shouldn't he know this one too?_

Suddenly, the unconscious man's eyes snapped open and he looked temporarily panicked, scrabbling toward the wall to get away from the man with serious eyes glaring at him. Quickly though, he regained his cool and there was a quiet scrape and hiss of metal as a blade came out of his wrist bracer. "Who are you?" He asked, glaring back at the Syrian. The cat mrowed again and Connor glanced at it while the Syrain smirked coldly. "We are not enemies until you choose to make us so. I am Altair Ibn La'Ahad. You are?"

"I am normally called Connor Kenway by outsiders. Where are we? Are you an Assassin? You dress strangely, and you do not look like you are from America or from Britain." He flexed his wrist and the hidden blade disappeared once more. Altair blinked. "We are in what the Novice calls "New York" in "America", although I cannot say if it is the same place that you know. I am an Assassin, these clothes are a disguise, and no, I am not from either place." He said, standing up. Connor also stood, and they watched each other carefully for a moment, before Connor spoke again. "This doesn't seem like New York, or America- what is this strange rock-like thing that these walls are made of? Who is the 'Novice'? And…" He looked up and his eyes widened. "How… how can anything be so _tall?_" He said in awe. Altair turned towards the opening of the alley. "You ask too many questions- The Novice is someone who knows this time well. He shall explain everything." He started walking and Connor followed him. The Syrian spoke again. "Oh, and if you ever even _think _about trying to kill me with you hidden blade again… it shall not turn out well for you."

Connor blinked and stopped dead- there was something about the way that this 'Altair' carried himself- how he stood, how he moved, how he spoke –that made Connor feel like that he meant his threat, and that this was a man who had experience- lots and lots of experience –in combat of many types, and that he was definitely _not _someone to get on the bad side of.

Little did he know just how right he was about how dangerous that Altair could be.

Of course, that's not to say that Connor wasn't deadly as well. He would bide his time until he was sure that this "Altair" and this "Novice" were truly friends, and if they were not… then he would fight with all of the skills and weapons he had at his disposal. For now, though, he would allow them to explain about where he was. Every Assassin knew that information was one of the key tools of the trade.


	19. Chapter 19 Welcome to Future America

**Chapter 19- Welcome to (Future) America**

**Last time, on Modern-Day Assassins;**

**Altair found Connor, Desmond's third Ancient Assassin Ancestor, in an Alley! Nassr mrowed! Connor asked questions!**

***Record scratches***

**Hang on a second- if you wanted to know, why don't you just go back and read the last chapter? It would be a lot easier than trying to figure out all of these alliterations and exclamation points.**

…

**And now for some review replies since I've been gone for… however long I've been gone, I don't really keep track. Quite a while, though.**

**Seto- (Yay, used the nickname you told me! XP) In response to your latest comment, I'm quite glad to be back! I **_**was**_** a little hesitant to add Connor to the mix, but what can I say? I'm too excited for AC3 to wait! I've also done a bit of research on him, so until I've actually gotten and played the game, he'll just be fairly vague. Well, at least after this chapter since he has to meet Desmond after all, and by the way- how'd you figure out my secret plans? I did have a bar scene as being very important in the future, but any more would be to spoilerifc! I'll definitely see if I can fit in some of your ideas. (By the end of this story, Connor will likely have gone insane, and I'm quite alright with that! =D) **

**Knowledge is a powerful tool- It's why I have so much fun writing it! XD But as to length, I really just play out one idea until I find it gets boring or its been explained, which is why some of my chapters(Like Chapter 8) are gonna be really short, and others(Like Chapter 15) are going to be longer. I really just make this up as I go along. **

**Your local cow- (Moooo- um, right, response to type up then, sorry!) To 1st comment; Looking back, that might've turned out really funny! I might have to see about tying that in later… To 2nd comment; Well, Altair's seen snow (It was snowing in the Revelations trailer at Masayf, I believe) which also means that Ezio's seen snow, and Connor has, of course, seen snow (Entire AC3 trailer was full of it) so I don't think they'd find snow the most special thing about the future. XD**

**And once again, Modern Day Assassins is a go.**

**-MTDS**

Desmond looked up at the soft 'ping' of the elevator, watching as the door opened and Altair stepped out, looking slightly irritated- the Assassin was not a fan of closed spaces, especially ones that moved. Still, he went down each day and explored the streets- carefully, never going to far from where he'd been before, but being thorough, checking every road, alley, and path, and sometimes climbing on to rooftops to see how it all fit together. Desmond also noted that someone else came out from behind Altair, the stranger moving fluidly, wolf-like as he looked around intently, in awe. He noticed Desmond. "Altair, is this the Novice?"

Altair looked at Desmond and smirked. "That is correct, Connor."

Desmond glared at Altair and mouthed _'I hate you' _silently, then looked at 'Connor'. "My name's Desmond- Altair's the only one who can't say it right, so he calls me something simpler. He has a problem with his 'S's." Desmond said and smirked back at Altair, who looked outraged. Connor ran a hand over the television and marveled at the pictures that flickered across- Desmond had been watching a show on mixed drinks on the Food Network. Once a bartender, always a bartender after all. Desmond watched Connor and sighed. _More explanations- great…_

Connor looked at Desmond. "Altair told me that you could explain this place."

Desmond nodded. "Yeah, it's my time after all."

Connor looked curious. "Time? It would explain why this New York looks so… different."

Desmond blinked. "Hang on a sec- you aren't going to argue, yell, or say anything about how it- this -isn't possible?"

Connor shook his head. "How could I? It's clear that there is something odd about this place; the way you dress, the way you walk- it's obvious. That and there are all of these strange… things." He finished, gesturing at the TV. Desmond looked at Connor and nodded, look of surprise turning into a straight face and a nod. "Huh. Who are you again, exactly?"

Connor sat down on the couch, sitting at the edge of it. "As I told Altair, I am usually called Connor Kenway. My real name is Ratohnhaké:ton, but it is usually… difficult for others to say."

"Ratohnhaké:ton…" Desmond said, testing the name. It came naturally to him, syllables flowing together, and Connor looked surprised. "You speak as if you know the Mohawk tongue by heart."

Desmond looked at Connor curiously. "Mohawk?" He questioned. Connor nodded. "I am from the Mohawk tribe- for some odd reason many of your kind refer to us and other tribes as 'Indians' in general. I am only half Mohawk though- my father was from Britain."

Desmond nodded. "Makes sense."

Connor seemed more relaxed as he talked, perhaps more at ease having decided that he was truly among other Assassins. "But I am helping America fight in its Revolution against Britain. I joined the Assassins after I wanted to stop injustices like those done to my tribe."

Desmond gawked at Connor. "The Revolution?"

Connor nodded. "Since you call yourself American, I am guessing that we win?"

Desmond covered his face with one hand and sighed. "Things are already screwed up…"

Connor blinked and watched Desmond curiously. How odd these strange future Americans could be.


	20. Chapter 20 And so it all Begins

**Chapter 20- And so it all Begins**

**But first, a quick "thank you" to Signora-Cifer04- I did get that backwards and kinda mixed up, didn't I? Thanks for pointing that out- Connor'd get angry with me if it didn't get it fixed, and nobody wants that. XD**

_There are two sides to every story, two sides to every war…_

A man stood beside a woman, looking at a construction site.

_Many would believe that one side is always right, while the other is always wrong…_

"Have you heard the reports?" The woman asked.

_That one side is good, while the other is evil…_

"I have. I know William wants to give him time, but… time is one thing that we just don't have."

_That the line between the two is clearly divided…_

The woman sighed softly. "I think he believes that there are no better guardians than those three."

_That it is as simple as day and night…_

"That's just it- there aren't. He _is_ to important to lose- even his name means World- but he must fight."

_But what of dawn, or dusk?_

"The battle hasn't started yet." She reminded him.

_Of the Grey between the lines?_

"I know," He began.

_Of the heroes that are the killers, and the villains who pose as saviors?_

"But it will soon."

_That is the beginning…_

"And when it does?" She asked.

_The beginning of it all…_

"We'll- no, _they'll _be ready." He said firmly, decisively... convinced and sure.

_The beginning of the Creed._

**The Twentieth Milestone and we've reached the beginning of something good! But for those of you worrying about how the comedy is supposed to continue, you're in luck- the main plot isn't going to kick off for quite a while- we've still got a bit under half a year of pure comedy waiting, so make sure you review and tell me your ideas and thoughts so we can have the story chock full of awesome! If that makes sense…and it doesn't… so okay, bye!**

**-MTDS**


	21. Chapter 21 Blending Problems

**Chapter 21- Blending Problems**

About a day later, Desmond was trying to explain to Altair about how blenders worked- Altair wasn't exactly getting it.

"So when you push the button, it is _supposed _to make that strange grating sound?" Altair asked, holding the small appliance, and Desmond sighed. "Yes, yes it is. See, there are these little blades in it, and when you press the button it makes it turn on the blades start spinning, which blends whatever you put inside it and makes that noise."

Altair nodded. "So…" he began after a pause, "is there no way to make it quieter?"

Desmond looked annoyed. "No Altair, there isn't."

Altair looked at the blender he was holding by the handle, and then jumped backwards when the bottom part fell off, nearly dropping the top as well. Desmond sighed, picked up the piece of plastic, and held out his hand. "Give me the top of the blender, Altair."

Altair reluctantly handed over the glass part of the blender, the lid still attached. Desmond looked at him warily, knowing that he was planning something.

Later that day…

_WHIIIIIIIIIR!_

Desmond looked up instantly. "ALTAIR!" He yelled loudly. The only reply was another loud whir from the blender, and Desmond sprinted for the kitchen, where he was just in time to see the edge of a white cloak darting around the corner, the blender's power cord trailing behind. Desmond growled and gave chase- _What is it with these guys and kitchen stuff? _ He thought, thinking back to Ezio with the fridge… then Ezio with the toaster… Altair with the cabinets… and now it was Altair again with the blender. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more appliances that Connor might want to investigate, at least. The mentioned Revolutionary Assassin watched Altair run by holding the blender and stopped, doing a double take. Then he nearly got bowled over by Desmond, as he sprinted past him, a determined scowl on his face as he chased after Altair. Connor righted his balance and looked down the hallway. He sighed slightly and then continued on his way. "Wierdos…" He muttered, using a word he had heard Desmond say the other day when he was watching the 'TV'.

Altair looked at the blender while he ran. It wasn't his fault- all of this future technology was just so… tempting. If he could learn how it worked, who knew what sort of advantages that the Assassins could get over the Templars in his time? He was about to think on it deeper, when he was tackled by Desmond. Both of them fought fiercely for the blender, neither being able to get the advantage, until finally both of them ended up pulling it apart- Desmond had the glass top part, and Altair had the plastic part. The lid rolled in a circle once before falling over, and both glared at each other before Altair threw Desmond the plastic piece, nodding slightly. Desmond smiled slightly, quite proud of himself. That is, until Altair spoke.

"Nice work- for a Novice."

Desmond grunted in annoyance and turned, putting the main parts of the blender back together and then reattaching the lid. "Leave it to him to steal something and then walk off like nothing happened…" He muttered angrily.

**Couldn't resist more Altair-ness! The next chapter's probably going to follow Stalkingtherapist's idea of superhero movies- I'm thinking that I'll use Ezio next, so tell me what hero movie would be best for our favorite Italian Assassino to watch!**

**-MTDS**


	22. Chapter 22 Hero!

**Chapter 22- Hero! …of a Place That Doesn't Exist.**

**The Votes are in, and are, as follows-**

**Batman- III**

**Iron Man- II**

**Kickass- I**

**Green Hornet- I**

**Green Lantern- I**

**Superhero Movie/The Dragonfly(?)- I**

**Hancock- I**

**The Hulk- I**

**Avengers- I**

**Spiderman- I**

**Batman has won first place, and you all know what that means-**

**Ezio watches The Dark Knight! **

***Batman fans across the world cheer***

**Or whatever it's called. I think it's The Dark Knight… I can't overly remember the movie.**

**Plus I might do a Blooper Reel in which he watches the HISHE video of it! XD**

**Anyways, I own nothing referenced or mentioned in this chapter, even if I really want to own Assassin's Creed- I'd make this story into a real series. Imagine, CGI animation of Ezio getting hit in the face with toast… Or Altair being crazy… *Dreamy sigh***

**-MTDS**

Ezio had been sitting in the same place for over an hour, absorbed in the action taking place on the TV- this was the first movie he had ever watched, and he was in awe. Suddenly, he seemed rather disgruntled. "Why did he not just hit the strange man?"

Desmond had watched the scene as well. "He's Batman, he's got a whole code about not killing people."

"…That makes no sense though- how is he supposed to guarantee the protection of his city when he doesn't get rid of the ones who threaten it?

"I don't know- he's Batman!"

"Then we must go to this Gotham place and tell him the error of his ways so he may fix it! Can we take one of those 'planes' that you took us to see?" Ezio said adamantly, determined. (And not to mention quite hopeful that he'd actually get to fly in a great metal bird!

"…I don't think that'll work." Desmond said, trying to hold back a smirk. Ezio looked confused. "Why not?"

"Well for one, 'Gotham' isn't a real place."

Ezio frowned. "So this… Batman, this 'Bruce Wayne' person, is a hero… of a place that does not exist?" He said, little hopes of flight crushed.

Desmond frowned as well, but thoughtfully. "Well, Batman's not real either, but yeah, actually."

"…That is disappointing. I was hoping that we could go on another one of those… 'Field Trips', although perhaps this time Altair would not go on a… sugar rush, as you called it."

Desmond couldn't restrain the smirk this time. "The sugar rush was from when he the cookies- the coffee made him go on a caffeine high."

Ezio waited a moment in silence, looking back at the TV, before speaking again. "…You do understand that I barely understood a word of what you just said, correct?"

If Assassin's Creed was an anime, Desmond would have sweatdropped. "Yeah, I figured that…"

Ezio said nothing more as he continued to watch the Batman movie, and Desmond sighed slightly- so much for having a conversation about something he actually knew.

**Pfft, I feel like that was such a disappointment. For the longest time I was waiting… and waiting… and waiting for Batman to come on TV, but IT NEVER DID, so I was stuck trying to remember a movie that I'd only seen chunks of. Trust me when I say that that doesn't work very well.**

**I promise that my next chapter WILL be better! And hopefully come out much faster!**

**(Cross your fingers for that last one, alright? XD)**

**-MTDS**


	23. Chapter 23 Taking a Swim

**Chapter 23- Taking a Swim**

**You guys don't know how proud I was when I saw that this story had surpassed 15,000 words, and how excited I was to see that there's over 50 reviews! That's… amazing! *Teary eyes of joy* I just wanna thank you guys for coping with all the lateness of my updates. To do that, I'm releasing what might be a four part story, the first two parts of which are going up today, and the next two will come later. These first two feature Desmond and Altair as the main ones, whereas the next two are going to have Ezio in one and Connor in the other. The title probably tells you what these'll all be about.**

**By the way, I'm going to start using real places in this story, because I think that's allowed. If not, will someone tell me so I can fix the story so it won't get deleted? I'm pretty sure it's allowed, though.**

**Of course, since I've never been to New York, I won't be able to get every part of a place right. XP**

**-MTDS**

Desmond looked out the window, and saw that the sky was a shade of bright blue. It was about 10 in the morning on a Monday. Before Abstergo and getting wrapped up with the Assassins again, he'd have gone somewhere on a day like this. He frowned slightly and glanced at Connor, who looked bored and had clearly been going stir crazy, Ezio, who was also extremely bored, and Altair, who was entertaining himself by playing with a piece of ice in his glass of water- then it hit Desmond. That's where he'd take them. "Any of you guys want to go anywhere?" He said, and smirked slightly at the simultaneous eager 'Yes's' from all three of them. Yep, there was no way that his decision could go wrong- well, first he'd have to take them somewhere else. After all, they'd need the right equipment. While the rest of them got ready, Desmond checked the internet to look for somewhere good.

After a relatively easy drive in a taxi (Which didn't have Altair complaining for once, if that tells you anything), they reached their destination. After paying the cab driver, Desmond walked into the store. "We've got to stop here first so we can get some of the things that we're going to need."

"What, exactly, are we going to need?" Ezio asked him curiously, and Desmond pointed towards an aisle of shelves with what looked like an assortment of shorts. "We're going to get swim trunks."

Ezio was confused. "What are those?"

"Basically pants. But for swimming. It's just something that you need to wear for where we're going."

"Which is? You never actually bothered to tell us."

"It's called Astoria- it'll be something new for all of us. I figured that today was as good a day as any to go somewhere and swim for once."

Ezio seemed quite happy, since he would be swimming simply for enjoyment if he chose, rather than to escape from Templars and other people with swords and various types of weaponry.

Desmond told them to try to find something that they liked and that looked like it would fit them, and then he pointed out where they could try them on. All four split up (Which Desmond hope wouldn't have catastrophic results) and went to find something that they wanted.


	24. Chapter 24 Do NOT add Water

**Chapter 24- Syrian Assassins; Do NOT add Water**

After they had each found something(Remarkably uneventfully, much to Desmond's relief), they took another cab to a different area, and all of them looked at the massive bridge they were near. Desmond, however, was focused on the main water feature- luckily, it was surprisingly quiet. "Alright then, suit up and just stay around here. What he didn't notice, however, was that Altair looked strangely pale as he saw the massive amount of water held in what was the city's largest pool. He swallowed slightly, but went to go and put on the new pant thingies. He figured that he could copy some of the people sitting in the chairs by the pool and never actually have to go in the water.

Desmond looked around the pool, and saw Ezio floating lazily, quite content to relax, Connor swimming, occasionally glancing at some of the people who were swimming from one end of the 330 foot pool to the other, and Desmond watched as the newest of his Ancestors gradually started to swim faster, before he seemed to be fully involved in a competition with some random stranger, and then he saw Altair, eyes closed as he dozed in the sun. Desmond frowned, puzzled. _Weird… would've thought that he'd be doing the same thing as Connor. _Suddenly, he remembered something, and walked over to Altair, who seemed to be actually asleep- Desmond, however, knew better. "You can't swim, can you?" He said, smirking. Altair opened one eye. "Say again?"

"I said that you can't swim."

Altair snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, just because every time you got in water in the Animus you'd drown."

"…Every time I what in where?"

"…Point is you can't swim."

"Of course I can!" Altair said, slightly defensive.

"Then prove it." Desmond retorted. Altair seemed unimpressed. "Why should I have to prove myself to a Novice such as you?"

Desmond said nothing and left. Altair smirked and closed his eyes again. Then they snapped back open when a bucketful of water was thrown in his face and he jumped up, spluttering. Desmond (Who had found the bucket abandoned near Altair's chair from a previous visitor) grinned at him. "Prove it." He repeated, and Altair snarled and ran at him. Desmond tried to sidestep, but Altair grabbed his arm and both of them fell into the water, causing Connor to stop abruptly and stare for a moment before realizing that his opponent had got ahead and he started swimming again. Ezio just chose to ignore it all together.

Under the water, Desmond was panicking since he hadn't had time to take a breath before being dragged into the water and his frantic thoughts were along the lines of _I'mgonnadie _before he realized that he remembered how to swim, and he went upwards, coughing when he reached the top. He looked around and realized that Altair was not there. "…Ah f-"

Altair had started with a similar predicament. He looked up through the water and swore in his head, before trying to remain calm. _What did Malik say?_ He had a short flashback to when he had once asked his friend if he could swim with one arm-

_Malik had looked thoughtful. "I haven't truly tried yet, though I suppose that it would be the same as swimming normally. You would simply relax, let the water lift you up and try to keep yourself afloat. Of course, you wouldn't understand any of that, since no one has ever seen you swim and I'd suspect that there's a reason behind that. I suppose you could always try to walk along the bottom if you're desperate…"_

He snapped out of it when his lungs started to hurt and he kicked off the bottom, figuring that it would likely give him an extra boost, like when he was free running across rooftops. It worked, and then he carried on with the motion before he came up and breathed in, very thankful for air as he struggled slightly to stay up. He looked at Desmond, who appeared rather panicked. "-uck!"

Altair put on his best annoyed face before speaking. "I told you I could swim, Novice. Never bring up the matter again."

Desmond turned and looked at Altair, slightly amazed, before he loooked slightly disappointed. "Guess it was just an Animus glitch or something…" he muttered, and Altair swam to the edge of the pool and clambered out with some difficulty, casting one look back at the water and shuddering. He could barely imagine how many insults and jibes that the Novice could have made if he hadn't been able to learn quickly under pressure. He shook water out of his ears and sat back in his chair and was content to relax… then again, the water had been relatively enjoyable when he hadn't been drowning, and it _would_ be fun to show off his newfound swimming skill to Desmond to make him even sulkier.

Who could say that Altair didn't have his own (slightly twisted) sense of humor?

**It was begging… BEGGING to be written. I know it's a bit overused, but hey, it's swimming season, and… that's my only reason actually. XD**

**Safety and Peace! (Malik- Being featured in this story has deprived me of both. Altair- *Is in hiding so Malik can't yell at him to get back to the past and do all the paperwork that comes with being the Grand Master of the Assassins*)**

**Tell me who you think should be featured in the next part of this segment- Ezio or Connor?**

**-MTDS**


	25. Chapter 25 Casa Dolce Casa

**Chapter 25- Casa Dolce Casa**

**A chapter with double meaning- for one, I'm back after like a month without internet (And most of that time was also without my computer, since it was broken), and I also figured that it would be nice to have a sort of easygoing chapter before diving back into the hilarity. Plus I needed a way to free up Desmond for later chapters, which will be explained… in those later chapters. XD**

**It's good to be back!**

**-MTDS**

Ezio yawned, bored. Sure this was the shiny and new, completely as-of-yet unexplored by him future, with the famous ancient Assassin (and somewhat lunatic) Altair, along with the so far relatively quiet Connor (it was far simpler than his other name) and the expert on this time period Desmond (who didn't always seem to understand what he was doing).

Life could be worse.

Still, there were some things he missed. Firenze and Roma and Italia, his homeland, all his friends and his fellow Assassins…

_Stai bene,_ there were many things he missed. He guessed that it was the same with the others, but he wasn't sure. Every day had basically winded down to the same schedule, which was practically nothing but a lot of empty time.

He could only watch Desmond play… What was it? Oh, _Grand Theft Auto_ (Whatever the _diavolo_ that meant) - so long before he got tired of hearing tiny people screaming in terror from the 'Xbox of Eden'- the name Altair had given it would occasionally stick in his mind, even though Desmond had looked up how it worked on the _Internet _and explained it in massive words that even Leonardo would have had trouble understanding… mainly because he wasn't from this time period, but that was beside the point.

At least the wine here was still good… but, since Desmond _had_ been a bartender before being kidnapped by Templars, he was always trying to give him tips and tell him how to make fancy drinks with strange names. _I swear, the man misses his job…_ Ezio thought, although it was more likely that Desmond didn't like being cooped up trying to prevent the house from being destroyed by his three ancestors. Actually, that gave Ezio an amazing idea. He smirked and went to find Altair and Connor, intent on putting his scheme into action.

Later that day, at roughly 10:00 pm.

All four of them were later sitting in the living area, and Desmond looked confused and troubled. "So… why are all of you staring at me?"

Altair looked at Ezio, who nodded, and then Altair looked back at Desmond. "It was pointed out by Ezio that you've been flitting around like a mother hen." He said in a nonchalant, blunt tone.

Desmond looked annoyed and Ezio sighed, shaking his head. "What Altair means to say is that we think that you think that we can't behave, which is why we've decided that tomorrow you need to leave."

Desmond blinked, confused again. "Leave?"

Connor cleared his throat. "Just for a few hours. Since we are unlikely to get ourselves killed, maybe you will trust us to not destroy the building later on."

"Uh… okay?" Desmond said, stating it more as a question than accepting his Ancestors' proposition. Ezio smiled cheerily, happy. "_Bene, _a toast then, to hopefully not destroying our temporary _casa, _our home."

Desmond couldn't help but smirk, expecting that by the time he was about to leave tomorrow somebody would have already done something to make him need to stay. "Home sweet home, right?"

"Casa dolce casa." Ezio repeated in Italian.

**What's going to happen next? Will Altair, Ezio, and Connor actually be able to hold down the fort? Will they fail miserably? Will Altair be crazy? Will Desmond actually leave? Tune in next time to find out what happens in Modern! Day! Assassins! Dramaticuseofexclamationpoin ts!**

**XD**


	26. Chapter 26 Coincidences

**Chapter 26- Coincidences**

Desmond stood in front of the elevator, shifting nervously. "You all are absolutely _sure_ that you want to go through with this? None of you are even a little bit worried, or concerned that one of you might do something wrong? You're all completely certain? 'Cause I can stay, y'know, if I need to."

Altair rolled his eyes. "In order; yes, no, yes, and no, you don't need to."

"But-" Desmond began, but Ezio cut him off by reaching past him and pushing the 'Down' button on the elevator. "We will be fine, Desmond- you do not need to worry. Go, be a normal… person from this time, and… do whatever it is… you people do, I suppose." Ezio said. Connor nodded. "Really Desmond, we will be fine here."

Desmond nodded absentmindedly as the elevator doors opened. "Sure, I know, but are you guys really, really, reallyreallyreallyreally sure?"

"Yes!" All three of them yelled, and even Nassr gave a mrow of annoyance, as if saying 'Hurry it up already, so I can go back to my nap!' Desmond backed into the elevator and pressed the 'Lobby' button reluctantly. "Well… okay then. I guess. Don't break anything! And don't fight! And don't go any further from the building than places that you can recognize! And don't kill anybody or anything!" He said, going over a checklist of the What-not-to-do's for his ancestors as the doors closed, before they finally did shut and he was left alone in an elevator, definitively aware of the fact that he'd left three of the deadliest people of their times in one place upstairs. He hit his head against the door and scowled. "What have I gotten myself into this time…?" He grumbled.

Later that day, around 12:30

Desmond walked through Central Park, still worrying about his ancestors and how they were coping, while worst case scenarios played through his head. Ezio tying to lock Nassr in the freezer or something, Altair poking something electrical with his hidden blade and ending up electrocuted, Connor watching shows on the history channel about the American Revolution and figuring out way too much about what was going to happen… The list was endless.

That same time, but back with the Assassins of doom and such...

Things were, actually, going quite well. Ezio hadn't locked any cats in any freezers, and Altair hadn't actually poked anything, although he was staring at the recently repaired laptop suspiciously… Connor was watching TV, but was actually watching a nature show about ants, which was actually more interesting than it sounds. Really, Desmond probably had nothing to worry about, but, of course, these are deadly Assassins, and things always manage to go relatively wrong…

Back with Desmond-

Desmond had to practically jump to the side to evade someone walking furiously past them, and then again to dodge the man following them. The second man was yelling.

"Come on David! We need you- you can't just quit 'cause you don't like the schedule!"

David, apparently, didn't care and kept walking, and the other man stopped, sighing and cursing under his breath, muttering to himself about chasing him for an hour and then looking back up and shouting at David's back. "Fine! Be that way! Consider yourself fired!" He paused, and then seemed to notice Desmond. "Hi."

Desmond shifted slightly. "Uh… hi?"

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to interrupt your day. I'm Nicholas, by the way. You?"

"I'm Desmond Miles." He stopped, realizing that he had used his actual name, even though he was unsure of whether this 'Nicholas' was friend or foe, before continuing. Harmless questions couldn't hurt anything else, after all- it's why they're harmless. "So… what was that all about anyways?"

Nicholas scowled. "That was about David, finally going through with his threats to quit. I always thought he wasn't serious, but now we're gonna be understaffed right when we need people 'cause of the party… Wait a second, why am I telling you any of this?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Desmond said. Nicholas looked confused for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Name that start's with a D, blunt answers- if you were a trained bartender, I'd say I just met David again."

"Actually, I kinda am one." Desmond said, smirking, and Nicholas' eye twitched.

"Do you ever get the feeling that some coincidences are just a little _too_ coincidental?"

"All the time."

"…So if I offered you a trial run at the job, what would you say?"

"Probably yes, but it's not exactly a definite answer. I've got a couple things I'd need to check first. Well, three of them, actually."

Nicholas grinned. "I'll consider it a yes than." He fumbled around in one of his pockets and produced a business card. "Knew I had these printed for a reason, besides just having a coupon." He said, handing it to Desmond. "Tomorrow, around… eh, ten-ish, AM, so that way you can be there during the lunchy hours."

"Seems good, I'll be there if I can." Desmond said, nodding, and Nicholas nodded back. "I gotta get back, so just make sure you show up neat and tidy, you won't need a uniform or anything, but yeah. Don't want to fail your job interview…test…thingy. Whatever. Just try to show, otherwise I'm gonna have to manage the bar and be the actual manager." He said, already walking off, waving one hand in goodbye. Desmond looked at the card in his hand and mentally slapped himself in the face- he'd been doing that a lot lately, now that he thought about it. He had three trained killers in his house and he'd pretty much just gotten hired for a job because somebody he had never met before had asked. Although maybe it would be nice to meet a few people who weren't his great great grandparents... He paused.

Three trained killers. His great great granddads, times tons more greats.

He turned and started practically sprinting for home, dodging pedestrians and park goers, once more horrified by the possibilities his brain came up with, and thinking that it wasn't highly unlikely that they had burned the place down.


	27. Chapter 27 Standoff

**Modern Day Assassins**

**Chapter 27- Standoff**

**YES! The WAIT is OVER! For now. I've literally got NO CLUE as to when the flip I'm really going to start updating again, and I am WAAAAAAAAAAAYYY off schedule. This story was supposed to be finished before Christmas of LAST YEAR, because, y'know, AC3, which I still haven't completed nor played all that much, because secretly I suck at the games. So yeah, while I know **_**how**_** I want this story to end, I really don't know **_**when **_**I'll get to it. Basically, though, we'll say that it's still early December in MDA time, cause I've got definite reasons, which are probably known to anybody who's, er, actually bothered to complete the game. *Coughs* In other words, everyone but me.**

**ANYWHO, yeah. More Hashashins, Assassinos, Assassins, and I guess Templars await us in the future of this story, which may or may not EVER END UP COMPLETED! YEAH! **

…

**Okay, I'll let you all get to the good stuff now.**

**-MTDS**

Altair was bored out of his mind. In fact, all three ancient Assassins were. After Desmond had left, they had gone on a sort of 'Don't touch ANYTHING' mission, and, if they had been capable of hovering so they wouldn't have to touch the floor, they would have floated around the entire day in order to hopefully end up making an example of their good behavior so Desmond would _finally_ stop thinking that they needed to be constantly watched over. Now though, Altair was quietly working his way to the kitchen, walking past Ezio, who was flipping through channels on the TV, grumbling about how the future's forms of entertainment were so undeniably stupid- although the reason that he probably couldn't anything other than kid's and game shows was because Desmond had fiddled with parental controls, which had cut out the couple of shows Ezio could actually stand to watch. He suddenly flicked a glare at Altair, as if knowing exactly what he was planning-

"Don't you dare even think about it."

Altair scowled- he did have a guess. "Think about what, exactly?"

"You know exactly what, Altair."

"Desmond should have hid them better or not bought them at all if he didn't want me to eat them." Altair said pointedly, and then both of them stopped and looked at Connor, who had just walked out from the hallway and had been about to ask what they were discussing. Now, the Colonial Assassin shifted slightly, unsure of what to do or say. Altair once more began moving toward the kitchen, and Ezio stood up. "Altair, you know what those do to you- and if you steal them, any form of trust Desmond might have in us will be gone!"

Altair waved this statement off- "I won't have enough to do _that._ I am a trained Assassin- I know restraint!"

Connor cleared his throat. "I know I haven't been here very long but… what exactly are 'those' and 'that'?"

Altair jumped up, reaching on top of the overhead cabinets and grabbing something with a crinkly wrapper. "These are cookies, and, while delicious, have the ability to cause a _sugar rush."_ He sounded the last two words out, contemplating how many he could eat without causing one of these.

"Put them back Altair!" Ezio said, stepping forward. Altair opened the container and removed one of the crumbly circles, tossing it into the air with a smirk. "You aren't very intimidating for a Master Assassin."

"And you aren't as intelligent as people make you out to be." Ezio retorted, and now Altair scowled again. Connor sighed slightly, but then became serious- whatever one of these 'sugar rushes' were, they were enough to make the normally calm Ezio angry- and that showed their danger. He was about to try to get them away from Altair, when the elevator pinged, signaling an arrival. All of them jumped, and Altair stuffed the cookie back into the box, quickly sticking it back in its hiding place just as the doors of the elevator opened, revealing a slightly winded Desmond, who looked at the three of them, confused. The three of them stared back at him, and eventually they dispersed, leaving an extremely confused Desmond to marvel at the fact that they seemingly hadn't ruined _anything!_

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to go that test run.

If only he knew just how close they had been to total destruction.

This time, however, the Assassins had gotten lucky.

This time.

**DUN DUN DUN~**

**XD**


	28. Chapter 28 Not Just Water Rings

**Chapter 28- Not Just Water Rings**

Desmond stood in the elevator once more, going over his checklist. He had added a new one after having looked at the cookie box and seeing the single, crushed cookie among all the others.

"Altair, stay away from the cookies without supervision-"

For safety purposes, he had also hidden them in a new spot.

Altair grumbled something, but Desmond chose to ignore it.

"Okay, bye." Then, this time, he happily, but also somewhat apprehensively, hit the lobby button.

Hopefully he still remembered how to make drinks.

_I really should have practiced last night._ He thought absentmindedly. _Too late for that now, though._

He decided to just trust his memory.

That normally worked, right?

Skipping to a bit later to avoid boring taxi rides~

Nicholas, at least, was happy to see him. "Just in time- people are just really starting to come. Hope you practiced!" He said in a cheery tone, happy that, despite the slight change in the work force, everything was moving along as normal.

…_Damn._ Desmond thought, but nodded. He had taken a handful of safety precautions, just in case something went wrong- he had already located potential weapons if faced with danger- the forks and knives set at any of the tables, a ready supply of throwing weapons in the forms of bottles and shot glasses, and numerous other things that a trained Assassin could use- heck, as Ezio, he had been used to beating people to death with brooms.

Practically _everything _was a potential weapon in his hands after all that renaissance insanity.

On the other hand, maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Yeah, I made sure to do that." He said, managing to sound like he had not been planning how he was going to kill this guy first if he turned out to be an enemy.

"Doesn't sound like you did from that answer." A woman said. She was tall, with dark hair. Nicholas looked at Desmond. "Oh yeah, this lady here is Avery! She works here too- waitress and all that stuff and basically anything I forget, so if you have questions, ask her."

Avery looked Desmond over. "Just don't mess up and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Great advice." Desmond said absently, and Nicholas laughed. "See, I told you! David."

"Eh, I'm not really seeing it."

Desmond was silent, slightly uncomfortable about being around strangers and not really sure if this was a good idea.

Even later, roughly around five o'clock

Desmond was now fully absorbed in the busy job of making margaritas and numerous other varieties of drinks with weird names for people who had just left work. He found himself enjoying actually _doing _something that didn't involve killing. He smiled faintly- he might actually be able to get used to this. He looked at the door as yet another person in their office outfits came in the door, sitting down at the bar. He looked at Desmond and shouted something about a 'Rum and coke', which, while it had annoyed Desmond previously, he had discovered that was simply how the previous bartender had handled things. Desmond didn't think much about it until after the man had paid and left… then he noticed something.

A plain metal ring and a white slip of paper were said on top of the jumble of dollars.

He grabbed the ring and the paper, reading it quickly.

_Eagles like tall buildings._

_Assassins head to the tallest._

He looked out the door, then, without saying a word, slipped quietly out the door, before breaking into a run back to home-

Unnoticed, or so he believed.


	29. Chapter 29 Questions

**Chapter 29- Questions**

The only reason Desmond wasn't able to go full sprint across the rooftops was because of the fact that there were too many witnesses around. He did, at one point, literally run atop the hoods of cars- an act that had made horns honk and people yell various bits of profanity, but he wasn't paying attention. He paid attention to his surroundings- Had he seen that car before? Was that person watching him with menace or simple curiosity as to why he was running like a madman?

Most importantly, there was the question of _Are they okay?_

Finally, he reached his destination, dashed to the elevator, and shifted nervously the entire way up.

The doors opened, and he saw Altair, Ezio, and Connor surrounding someone-

_Nicholas, _of all people, who was holding his hands up in surrender. He looked over his shoulder at Desmond. "Well you're late."

Desmond glared at him. "How'd you get here first?" He questioned, slightly puzzled.

"I free ran, duh. I know this city like the back of my hand. There's a reason William picked me. I'm one of the best Assassins in New York, New York. Unlike you, I knew which buildings I could run on to avoid being spotted."

Ezio glared at Nicholas. "William?"

Nicholas looked at Ezio with a sort of casual smirk. "Didn't Desmond tell you about his dad- leader of the Assassins now?"

Now, all three Assassins looked at Desmond. "How are we supposed to believe you're an Assassin?" Desmond practically snarled.

"Ooh, bit of a sore point. Shoulda known. For one- this." He pulled up his sleeve, which hid a simple Hidden Blade mechanism, and numerous winding tattoos forming a stylized symbol of the Assassins. "Maybe it isn't concrete proof, but still. It's the best I've got right now. Oh, and, by the way- good to see you've got the next one." He looked at Connor. "He's got the key. Or, at least, he knows where he left it."

**Now, we begin connecting with the game. If you don't want a sort of half spoiled version of Assassins Creed 3, than maybe it's not the best idea to keep reading. XD**

**-MTDS**


	30. Chapter 30 Never, Ever

**Chapter 30- Never, Ever (Notes and Notices)**

***Walks up to a stage and stands on podium* **

***Coughs***

**Well, I've got a bit of an iffy announcement to make. This story is gonna go on break until AC4 is released so I can know what happens next. If I end the story with the way the game's gone now, I… won't exactly be able to pick it up again with the next game now, will I?**

…

**Yup.**

**ANYWHO, this little nugget of writing will have to tide you guys over until Black Flag…**

**So, make Headway for Edward Kenway!**

***Coughs again***

**Er, but first, fliptons of review responses.**

**They are your favorite segment, right?**

**No? **

**Eh, deal with it. Makes me happy. You could always scroll down, I guess. XD**

**Seto- My gosh, you leave so many comments… AND THAT MAKES ME HAPPIER THAN SHEOGORATH WITH A CHEESE WHEEL! =D Only problem is, now I've got to respond to 'em all. XD Alright, First Comment, Ch 19; Y'know, in all my time writing this, I have never thought about the paradox-y events. Maybe I should've. 2****nd****, Ch 20; You'd be surprised at who they are, maybe. Frankly, I'm glad nobody's guessed yet! Third, Ch 21; I try to stick little jokes and references wherever the flip I can. XP Fourth, Ch 22; I know, but still. You'll definitely be surprised when I bring this back when- Tsk, almost gave a spoiler! Fifth, Ch 23; Sparta! Sixth, Ch 24; Y'know, eventually I'm gonna have to just make a spinoff full of all the chapters I forgot to do… Seventh, Ch 25; Technically there's nothing to respond to here anymore, but I'm going to mention it anyways, just because. Eighth, Ch 26; There's many more questions than just those! Ninth, Ch 27; Yush, keep on with your questions, cause I like coming up with ridiculous answers! XD TENTH, Ch 28; I need to feature all of the Assassin's more, rather than just my favorites, now that I think about it... :/ Eleventh, Ch 29; (OHMYHONEYNUTCREED-IOS, Why do I always choose to respond to EVERYSINGLEREVIEW?! XD) I think you'll find he's been around before, as has Avery… He's much more than he seems to be, and I've created quite the actually sensible backstory for 'im, with quite a bit of AC Canon tie-ins… Muhahaha~**

**gnat2- You got your wish then!**

**M4tt M1ll3r - R4gn0r0k- Y'know, I think I've watched that, but I can't remember.**

**lost-dark-soul- *Dramatically* And the future of the world rests over one man's pointy little bat ears… *Coughs* Um, I mean, One Assassin's shiny gold ball… OF EDEN. *Dun dun Duun* Sorry, couldn't resist the opportunity. XD**

**Lone Reaper-068- Any of 'em would've been good, but I could only choose one… at that time! *Another dramatic sting***

**Sadistserpent- It's hard to decide between all the great movies out there- Speaking of, has anyone else heard about the Assassin's Creed movie they plan on making? Say it with me- DON'T SCREW THIS UP, UBISOFT! Did great with the games' stories- now make the movie and make it right! We have faith in teh creediness!**

**Thortoise- Really?! You think it's that good?! Thanks! =D And yush, toasters of doom and such! XD**

**AnimeCrazedGirl7- Eh, I haven't seen those movies in a really long time, so I dunno.**

**Cliche KH Fan- Thanks for the feedback! :) **

**RaineCaelum- I should stick more Connor in this- he's really cool, and I love all of the new tactics. But maybe if Edward gets into this story, Connor and him'll get along well enough so I can do fliptons of Assassin-Pirate-Native American-Co-op-sorta-thingamabobs! Yaaaay! XD**

**Vernon682- I think it's official- Needs more Cowbell- Wait, that's not right, uhm… Connor, yes, that's the right one! XP**

**Nebyura- For the longest time I wanted to do this chapter, but I just kept putting it off, and now I dunno where to stick it! Maybe in that spinoff series I mentioned tons of responses back…**

**DeathMay- You're right, I also need to stick more Ezio in this...**

**Tell me These Words are A Lie- …and he needs to battle vacuum cleaners! Alright, I gotta try and remember that. XD**

**Both-OfUs-YouandMe- I'm just gonna respond to all of these at once rather than go through the entire list of chapters again, XD; Ha, I love reading all these. But, when it comes to Aveline, I'm trying to stick to main series Assassins… with a notable- *Coughs* Um, right, no spoiling my own story~ Anyways, I've got plans to reference her in another way!**

**Bleach Hui- I pretty much burst out laughing when you called the Assassins 'Smexy'- And yush, to everything else that you said! Well, 'cept for the sucking thing- all that matters is that you found it! =D**

**Anonymous- Shh, we gotta keep this info quiet for whoever the flip hasn't finished the game yet. So pretty much no one. Although I haven't played Mass Effect, but I know the ending, so oh well. XD**

**Darkis Shadow- Yay!**

**Penelope Case- Altair with a Pokémon, eh? If I had the choice, he'd get Rayquazza… but that's cause Rayquazza's my favy! XP**

**AdamantiumDevil- Thanks for the compliments! :) And yay, they didn't burn the house down~**

**QLGingerBlade- Glad to make your day a bit better! And Connor at a Petting Zoo, eh? Chaos would reign! XD**

**runningxoutxofxtime- That's the goal, to take over the world, one laugh at a time, like some Doctor Who villain or something… MUHAHAHA! XD**

**Altair4360- Pfft, don't hold back the laughter! I need it for my conquering the world scheme! XD **

**Seraph of the Seventh Heaven- I have missed it here~**

**Darkis Shadow- Cookies make Altair happy! Which is absolutely terrifying, so we should keep him away from those… far away. And yup, Desmond's had it rough in this story. XD**

**LightningWriter63- You should show this to your teacher! =D Actually, don't, they probably won't think it's very funny. XD**

** - I'm sorry you'll have to, but after this current break, the chapters will hopefully have a little more direction. XD**

**MikeOfTheDead- We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we… although I'm not necessarily planning on it. :D He's just too awesome- And little bit darker now, in AC3- definitely gonna enjoy the reactions from the Ancestors when I start sticking him in some of the in-game situations~**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Well, that is… a flipton of reviews. **

**=D**

**Alright, now, gather 'round, it's story time!**

"What do you mean by 'key'?"

The tension was practically thick enough to cut with a knife, although Desmond had semi-ordered the Ancestors to put away their weapons-

The sounds of hidden blades flicking away to their sheathes had been the only answer to his request, and Nicholas had good-naturedly complied with the order to hand over his hidden blade.

Now, Desmond glared at this stranger who he'd knew he been too quick in trusting… yet maybe he hadn't been.

It was just so hard to tell who the enemy was in a feud this shadowed by history.

Nicholas exhaled. "Where to begin…? Well, you're the one with the memories. Woulda thought you knew more than I did. But, there's this door, and…"

"Let me guess, we've got to unlock it to save the world from some cataclysmic event?"

"Yup."

"…That works then. What kind of 'door' is it?"

"I think you'll know more than I do when I say 'Those Who Came Before'."

All of the Assassins in the room stiffened, and Desmond nodded. Suddenly, a cheery measure of notes started pinging, and Nicholas pulled out a cellphone, sliding his finger across the touchscreen and holding up a finger to shush the Desmond and the Ancestors, much to their annoyance.

"Yeah Avery, I get it. Look, I'm just trying to- I know, you want me to tell- I really don't think we should just come out and say that! Listen, I'm busy- Yes I know you know I'm- Will you let me- Okay, fine, I get it!" He pressed a button and sighed.

The others stared at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, honestly confused.

"_Well?"_ Desmond asked, drawing the word out. "What was that about?"

Nicholas shifted. "She told me to give you… um… this." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a carefully wrapped sphere. Altair and Ezio visibly recoiled, and Connor shifted uncomfortably. Desmond reached out and held an Artifact, one of _THE_ Artifacts.

An Apple of Eden.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded. He had last seen this one in Rome, where he had-

No, he didn't want to think about that.

Never, ever that.

Nicholas sighed again, deeper. "That was something I really didn't want to give to you… You know why. But, consider it the solid proof you need."

"Why are you giving it me, why are you _carrying it around?!"_

Nicholas leaned to one side. "For the first, you could say that it's more yours than anyone's, and I really, really, don't like that thing. It made me… see things, I guess?" The Assassin- Desmond was now considerably more convinced, but still unsure- shuddered. "I can just tell you that I don't want _that _kind of power. I like my normal, human-made weapons, thank you very much. The second answer is as a bargaining chip. I need you- all of you- to come with me. We have to find that key before the deadline. We need that key. The only problem is getting it. We're fairly sure, but… well…"

"What? What's wrong now?"

Nicholas looked at Connor guiltily. "We aren't exactly sure how far through the memory chain he is."

The others now stared at Connor. Connor himself, however, glared only at Nicholas. "Explain. Now."

Nicholas shifted footing again. "We know you got something important from… 'someone', but… we don't know if you yourself have, uh, gotten that something important from that 'someone'."

Ezio looked at Nicholas, curious. "That basically explains nothing."

"It explains everything if you've been in the animus." Desmond said, almost quietly.

No, not this again.

Never, ever this.

When would fate, or destiny, or ancient beings from so, so long ago, stop messing with him, stop trying to get in his head?!

When would he not have to climb into that damn machine?

When would he get to make his _own_ memories, not just live through other, people's?

Maybe never.

Never, ever.

***Bows* Thank you. Please remember this story through the intermission period.**

**AC4 will tell me everything I need to know and then I can choose how to finish this.**

**Until then, we'll have to wait to find out where the tides will take us, won't we?**

**Heh, pirate joke.**

**:D**

**-MTDS**


End file.
